


Dad Crushes

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [351]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint just gets a crush, M/M, but nothing happens, clint is 17 and Phil is 29, dad!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Natasha's (hot) dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put the underage tag because nothing really happens aside from them meeting and Clint thing that Phil is hot. but if you'd prefer I put the underage tag, just tell me.

It wasn’t so much as a pity date as it was an obligatory date. They weren’t even really that close. 

The school just decided to be a total bitch and required every senior to attend prom, and there was no way he was going to go to that thing alone. So in a last minute act of desperation, Clint had asked Natasha Romanov to Prom - aka The Black Widow. 

Natasha had given him a once over, slammed her locker shut and told him to pick her up at seven before she walked away silently. _That could have gone worse,_ Clint had thought.

Now, five minutes before seven, Clint stood outside Natasha’s house trying not to fidget. Before Clint could push the doorbell, the door opened to a man, no older than he was, but definitely more built. 

“You must be Clint.” The blond said, crossing his arms - which were probably logs covered in human skin - over his chest. 

“I- yes, sir.”

The man leered, giving Clint a once over exactly like Natasha did - no doubt they were related, then - and huffed. “I think I like Bucky better.” 

“Of course you like Bucky better.” Another voice said, “He’s your best friend.” A hand grabbed the blond’s shoulder and pulled him inside. “Go finish cutting up the vegetables. You know how your Uncle Marcus gets when he’s hungry.” 

From behind the - admittedly - gorgeous blond, a man with amazing eyes and the kindest smile Clint’s ever seen appeared. shooing the blond away.

“Sorry about Steve. He gets protective when it comes to his little sister.” The man explained. “I’m Phil Coulson, by the way. Natasha’s father.”

Clint couldn’t help the wide eyes and the dropped jaw he responded with. Mr. Coulson looked too young to have children as old as Steve and Natasha. He was what-? Thirty, maybe?

“My name’s Clint, sir.” Clint responded once he recovered from the mild shock. 

“Okay then, Clint. Natasha is gonna be down in a few minutes.” His voice dropped to threatening level “So before she does, a few ground rules: You will bring Natasha back before midnight, and you will bring her back here without touching her. Got it?” 

It was probably inappropriate to be turned on when your date’s father is trying to threaten you. “How will I dance with her if I can’t touch her?” Clint asked, then as if as an afterthought, he added, “sir.”

“You can touch her, but nothing inappropriate.” Phil clarified.

“That won’t be a problem with Clint, dad.” Natasha said when she suddenly appeared behind Phil - seriously though, when did she even get there?

“You don’t know what a horny teenage boy might do, sweetie.” Phil reminded her softly.

Natasha turned to Clint with a bored look and raised an eyebrow at Clint. “Do you want to tell him or should I? Trust me, this’ll be over a lot faster if you just tell him. He’s got this whole arsenal bit where he tries to subtly scare you with random things he can use as weapons.”

 _I want to see that bit._  Clint didn’t say. Instead, he gave Natasha a nod and turned to Phil again, who was aiming those beautiful eyes at him. “I’m gay, sir.” Clint shrugged. “So you’re daughter’s virtue is safe with me.” 

Phil didn’t really react aside from sighing in relief and patting Clint’s shoulder. He turned to Natasha and bent down to kiss her forehead. “You look marvelous, sweetie.” He complimented. 

“Thanks, dad. We’ll be back by midnight.” Natasha waved them goodbye before pulling Clint out of the house. 

“Shouldn’t we get like a picture or something?” Clint didn’t want to, but according to all the movies he’s seen, there was supposed to be a kind of mini photo shoot on prom night. 

“I don’t like getting my picture taken. They respect that. I can guarantee you though, by the time we get back, Steve will be done sketching our faces together in an imaginary photo.” Natasha explained.

They walked together in silence - luckily, the school was only a few blocks from Natasha’s place and she didn’t mind walking - for a total of five minutes before Clint had to ask.

“How old is your dad?”

“29.” 

Clint hummed. That’s only twelve years older than he was. That wasn’t such a stretch. Clint knew people who married with bigger age gaps than he and Phil did. 

“He adopted Steve when he was 19 and Steve was 8. I was also 8 when he took me in.” Clint turned to Natasha when she said that and she just shrugged at him. “You looked like you weren’t sure how to ask.”

“Oh, no. I wasn’t- You know it doesn’t matter if you’re adopted or not, right? As long as you have a family that loves you, that’s all that really matters.” Clint rambled a bit.

For the first time ever, Clint saw Natasha smile, even if it was just a bit. 

“You’re good people Clint Barton.” She commented. 

“Thanks.”

They were silent again for a moment, and then Natasha asked, “So, what were you thinking so hard about?”

“It’s nothing.” Clint answered maybe a little too quickly.

“It’s obviously not nothing. C’mon, tell me. I told you my sob story.” Natasha bumped shoulders with him.

“I- Promise you won’t laugh? And promise you won’t tell your dad.” Clint asked, heat already starting to pool in his cheeks.

“I promise.” Natasha was already smirking so Clint wasn’t sure she could trust her with that.

Clint sighed in defeat and just came out with it - quick, like ripping off a band-aid. “I think your dad is really hot.” 

Good news: Clint finally heard what Natasha’s laugh sounded like. 

Bad news: Clint heard what Natasha’s laugh sounded like.

Great news: She swore she’d at least make good on the second promise to make up for breaking the first. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/140216081971/we-had-another-exam-today-i-think-i-did-pretty)
> 
> I didn't put the underage tag because nothing really happens aside from them meeting and Clint thing that Phil is hot. but if you'd prefer I put the underage tag, just tell me.


End file.
